


Invitation To Hell

by lionsuicide



Series: SpideyPool Is My New Ship [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO!Peter, Comic Writer!Wade, Everyone Goes To Hell, M/M, Peter has secrets, Supernatural Elements, Wade has Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson receive an invitation to Hell.





	1. Fulfill Your Darkest Desires

[The Invitation ](http://aminoapps.com/p/c75qo2)

After Gwen, Peter needed a release. He needs a night to let loose, to let go of his demons. Peter looks down at the invitation that sat on his desk in his home. He doesn’t know how it got there seeing as no one alive has a key to his penthouse. When he called down to the security desk, Paul the security guard said no one had been up there since he left this morning. Peter wants to be worried that someone managed to break in his place but nothing was taken and only one thing was left behind. 

**_Fulfill Your Darkest Desires_ **

Peter picks up the card and flips it over while sitting down and crosses his legs.

**_We formally invite you to party with the broken and the damned._ **

**_October Thirty First Twenty Nineteen._ **

**_Doors open at sunset and close at Sunrise._ **

**_Though your face may be hidden in the dark, your desires will be brought to light._ **

It was short and simple, elegant but strange. Peter’s never even heard of Hell outside of the Bible or Michigan. Judging the name he can’t imagine it was a good place to go, especially with the image he constructed of himself. If word got out that he went to a sleazy rave called Hell... Peter could only imagine the news. He looks at the calendar. The party date is still a few weeks away. Peter wonders about when he would receive the location before physically shaking his head. He’s not going to go. Why? Peter is not reckless person. Twenty five years and he’s never even so much as got drunk outside of his own home, not to mention he is also a virgin who has no desire to lose it to strangers at a wild sex club called Hell. The most exciting thing he has ever done was get engaged and that ended abruptly for reasons he never talks about. He is a cautious and private person. He hates when any of his laundry, dirty or clean, gets aired out. However.... Peter wants... needsa change. For the first time in his life Peter feels a subtle and constant vibration under his skin. He needs to step out of his own self made prison and drop the extra baggage he’s been carrying and what better way to forgot the unwanted memories and breaking free of his own restraints than by going to Hell.

✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞✞

After Vanessa, Wade needed a release. He needs a night to let loose, to let go of his demons. Wade looks down at the invitation that is sat neatly on top of his messy but organized fake notes for his next comic.

He doesn’t know or particularly care how it got there, it’s not the first time someone broke into his humble abode and it most definitely wouldn’t be the last. The only difference between the usual crazy fan and whoever this person is, they didn’t take a thing. Instead the left the weird invitation to the party. Wade’s heard of Hell. It was a one night only rave type party. In Hell, anything goes. Sex, drugs, gambling, one year even a sacrificial ceremony happened (Somehow the police were never involved)

Each year was crazier, dirtier than the last or so Wade heard through the grapevine.

**_Fulfill Your Darkest Desires_ **

He picks the invitation up and flips it over while sitting down and putting his feet up on the papers.

**_We formally invite you to party with the broken and the damned._ **

**_October Thirty First Twenty Nineteen._ **

**_Doors open at sunset and close at Sunrise._ **

**_Though your face may be hidden in the dark, your desires will be brought to light._ **

Wade has lived an exciting life. Thirty five years and he has joined and left the army, traveled the world, sky dived, tried almost all of the hardcore and soft core drugs, got cancer and beat cancer but remained severely scarred from the shady treatment he received, sexed up many men, women and people who identified as both or nothing at all, got married three times, widowed once and divorced twice and now he’s one of the most popular comic book writer and artist . Wade’s been there, done that and he’s not sure why he is receiving an invitation for people who need a night to let their inner demons out. It might be because it’s been awhile since he’s let loose, his body thrumming with pent up energy, and whoever placed the invitation in his home must have known that. Wade looks at his calendar, the day’s date is October 2nd. The location of the party wouldn’t come till the week before the party according to the rumors. Wade marks the date with a poorly drawn Devil stick figure. He can’t wait to go to Hell.


	2. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade gets the location to Hell

October 24th

Exactly one week from October thirty first Wade receives another letter in the same fashion that he received the first invite. An anonymous envelope placed directly on his pile of important-ish papers with the person who left it nowhere in sight.

Location:

Xavier's Institute For Higher

Learning Attire:

Formal Half/full face mask Dresses for women, three piece suites for men.

Those who do not follow the dress code will not receive entry into Hell. For those who want a new and affordable look check out the website below.

Website:

Dark Designs

A new look huh? Wade thinks to himself. He sits down and grabs his laptop, knocking all the papers onto the floor. He personally didn't have any formal attire that would be deemed worthy of such an event so the website is his best option.

As he turns on his computer he looks around his messy office. He takes notice of his Take-Out Box Fort leaning slightly to the left. He looks at the pile of used dishes taking up his couch. A small portion of his weapons collection takes up the entirety of his table.

Is that pile of green goop moving? I should probably clean up this dump.... Nah! I'll just hire or maid or something at some point...

Papers litter the floor. The only clear section of his floor is a path from his door to his desk.

The ding from his computer makes him lose his train of thoughts. He types in his recent password -IsntItBromantic- after the title of his upcoming new comic with his characters Deadpool and Spider-Man. It loads quickly and before long he pulls up Google Chrome and types in Dark Designs. A white page comes up asking for a password.

Password? What Password? Wade sits there baffled for a few moments before slapping a hand to his head. He looks around for the envelope and the card that was inside of it, eventually seeing it on the floor underneath his desk. He picks both pieces of paper up, placing the envelope on his keyboard he flips over the card and sees absolutely nothing. Wade leans over to his right to open a drawer on his desks and pushes a bunch of random knick knacks around before pulling out a magnifying glass. Wade thoroughly checks both the front and back of the card only to find nothing. With a frustrated sigh Wade through the magnifying glass across the room causing it to shatter against the wall. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" He screams out. Wade kicks out his legs and almost dislodges his laptop which he grabs quickly, not that he cares about it but he doesn't have time or patience to wait for a new one to be shipped to him. The envelope that was on the keyboard gently floats to the ground and catches Wade's attention.

Maybe it's in there? He opens the flap and looks inside to find... absolutely nothing. He turns the envelope over and sees small tiny writing in red at the very bottom of the thing. Wade looks over to the shattered remains of the magnifying glass and curses softly to himself. He holds the envelope close to his face and squints his eyes in attempts to read the fancy cursive writing. "PASSWORD: Tainted Beauty. That's a weird password but whatever." Wade mumbles to himself.

He touches the mouse pad on the laptop to wake it up and reenters his password. The site appears once more asking for the password. He types in tainted beauty. The screen immediately goes black. Red cursive words begin to appear on the screen as if someone was typing them.

'Hello Mr. Wade Wilson. I am pleased that you have decided to visit our designer website. My name is Jarvis and I will be assisting you in your journey to create the perfect outfit for your trip to Hell.'

How the fuck do they know my name and that I'm visiting their website? This is some freaky shit... I fucking love it!! I think...

'Before we begin there are a few questions I must ask in order to give you the attire of your dreams. Do you have the time to start? This process takes up to an hour of your time depending on you specific requests. If you have the time click YES. If you do not have the time click NO.'

The yes and no are white. Wade looks at the corner of the computer screen and checks the time. The time reads four PM and he has nowhere to be until eight. Wade clicks yes. The yes grows large taking up the entirety of the page before fading out to a black screen. 'Excellent! The first question, What do you wish to be called?'

A white box with a blinking cursor appears underneath the sentence. Wade thinks about going weird with his name but decides against it for reasons unknown. He types in Master Wade and clicks enter.

'Thank you Master Wade. Next question do you wish to wear a three piece suit or a Victorian style dress?'

Huh? Going off the assumption that they know who I am, they know I am a male so why are they asking me if I want to wear a dress or suit. Wade's fingers hover over the keyboard, butterflies forming in his stomach for some strange reason. As if reading his mind more writing appears on the screen.

'I sense your hesitance. You have nothing to fear or be nervous about Wade. The inhabitants of Hell will not judge you one way or the other. The only thing that matters in Hell is pleasure. No more, no less.’

For some reason the words calm Wade. Wade's never been shy about proclaiming is Pan-sexuality but he clams up any time he is asked about cross dressing. He's not ashamed of his desire for it, doesn't care what other people think of his dresses, but dresses are more likely to expose his skin, and he hates when any part of his skin is out.

'Your skin condition does not matter, Master Wade. There will be people there who find you attractive, more than you think, possibly more than you can handle. If that does not comfort you then the fact that this is a masquerade should. Together we can create a stunning mask that hides everything if that is what you wish.'

"Stop reading my mind you fucking computer. Fuck it though. If I'm gonna let loose Hell is the place to do it. Sign me up for a goddamn dress Jarvis!" Wade clicks the Victorian style dress option. Like before the words grow larger until it takes up the screen before fading into blackness.

'You have chosen the dress option Master Wade. Do you know your dress measurements, Yes or No?'

Wade thinks for a moment in attempts to remember his measurements, which he fails to do. He clicks no.

'Do you wish to submit a recent photo of yourself, Yes or No?' Jarvis asks.

"Sure why the hell not." Wade clicks yes. Without any prompting the most recent picture of Wade from that morning grabbing the paper from his front lawn in his opened robe appears on the screen.

'Is this photo alright to use Master Wade?'

A blank box appears with a blinking cursor inside. Wade can do nothing be stare at the picture. "How the fuck did you get that picture... This is so fucking creepy...What else do they have on me?" As freaked out as he is, Wade still types in yes. It's a good thing I've never been a private person or else I'd have to reevaluate this.

'Please allow me to take a moment to assess your measurements Master Wade.'

A pulsing red skull appears on the screen as the loading icon. After a long moment Jarvis comes back.

'Your measurements have been taken. What color do you wish to have?'

Wade types in the colors that he wants. The questioning goes on for forty six minutes. Wade either clicks or types in his wants for the party. By the end of it he is ready to throw his computer out the window and be done with it.

‘Your patience will be rewarded. I think you will be very pleased with your dress and mask Master Wade. Your outfit will be delivered October Twenty Six approximately ten A.M. I wish you a good luck for your comic signing tonight and I bid you goodnight.’

With that the screen goes black, the only thing visible is an X on the upper right side of the screen, he pushes the button and closes his laptop. "I am only slightly regretting accepting that invitation. Whoever these people are, they are crazy stalkers. I feel bad for people who are private by nature.They are in for one hell of a shock." Wade laughs while carelessly throwing his laptop onto the desk. "Ah well what's done is done. Time to get ready for that stupid signing." With a heavy sigh Wade stands up, cracks his back and neck then leaves the office to go to his bedroom to get ready.

I can't wait to get my dress.


End file.
